Piddles the Cat
Piddles the Cat is the secondary antagonist of, Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. Piddles is Gruntilda's meddlesome new sidekick created by L.O.G. after hearing that Klungo went off to make "ssstupid gamesss". Games ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts After L.O.G. escorts Grunty, Banjo, and Kazooie to Showdown Town, he gives Kazooie a Magic Wrench and Grunty asks what she gets. L.O.G. provides the answer with the real deal: an adorable purple cat (with extremely small legs) to replace her old, powerful henchman. Grunty and her new minion immediately get off to a bad start. Disgusted by her cuteness, Grunty boots the cat away from her, laughing. However, the cat, who's name is revealed by L.O.G. to be Piddles, proves that she is not one to take abuse, and attacks Gruntilda. Despite this incident, the two of them eventually learn to deal with each other and fight alongside each other. Piddles is first encountered in Nutty Acres, where she can be raced. Trophy Thomas was meant to race her, however his car was being "repaired", apparently. After beating her Trophy Tomas accuses the Banjo and Kazooie for cheating via Stop 'n' Swop and she is used by Grunty again in the LOGBOX 720 in a scheme to shut down the system for good. Fortunately, Banjo and Kazooie soon put a stop to this plan before it even begins as Gruntilda was yet again stupid enough to give the bear and bird a chance. Piddles aids Grunty there by using an Egg Turret. She also aids Grunty in Banjoland by shooting them with a Grenade Turret. She is also seen in the background of the minigame Hero Klungo Sssavesss Teh Universsse (albeit much more ferocious-looking), being directed by Gruntilda to attack Klungo. Piddles later assists Grunty in the final battle at Spiral Mountain by shooting Banjo with an Egg Turret atop Gruntilda's Broomstick. After having been defeated by the bear and bird, her head had fallen out of its jar and Piddles helpfully knocked it back in. Neither witch nor cat could stand up to the victorious bear and bird though, and both were sent to L.O.G's video game factory, in whence a scene occurred where Piddles was actually talking, bossing Grunty around. This is probably as she no longer fulfilled the duty of being Grunty's sidekick by this point, but it seems likely she'll reappear in future games. Piddles probably came from the idea of Halloween that witches have pet cats that ride with them on their broomsticks. Quotes *"Mrrowrrr... You can give me a brush next."'' *''"Hurry up! I'm sure everybody's waiting for that one."'' *''"Plenty of milk for me, Winkybunion."'' Gallery :See Piddles the Cat/Gallery Trivia *After defeating Gruntilda in Spiral Mountain and winning the game, Piddles can be seen in the group of people cheering Banjo and Kazooie on for winning the game, even though she was taken to L.O.G.'s video game factory along with Gruntilda. She is the closest to Banjo's house, standing next to Jolly Rodger. *She would rival Kazooie. *She shares a strikingly similar name to Puddles, Blobbelda's cat from Banjo-Tooie. Names in Other Languages External links *Video with Piddles (she is seen at 4:50) Category:Bosses Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Trivia